Beautiful Girl
by Milju
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Nora, Patch a une surprise un peu spéciale pour elle. OS Patch/Nora, Traduction de Beautiful Girl de FallenForTheDraco. PREMIERE FANFICTION EN FRANCAIS!


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous (si les garçons me lisent) !**

**Je sais que cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté sur Rendez-vous sur twilight . Com mais le temps et l'inspiration me manquent... Entre temps j'ai lu les romans de Becca Fitzpatrick, la Saga des Anges Déchus « Hush hush » et « Crescendo » , ces deux romans aux intonations twilightiennes m'ont donné envie de traduire ce One Shot de FallenForTheDraco dont le titre original est Beautiful Girl. Pour toutes celles qui n'ont pas encore lu les fabuleux livres de Becca Fitzpatrick, je vous les conseille vivement dans vos prochaines lectures ! **

**Sur ce retrouvons-nous en bas ! **

**PS : J'admets ne pas être une traductrice professionnelle mais je fais de mon mieux pour traduire les sentiments exprimés par l'auteure. **

**Les personnages de Hush, hush ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Nora Grey : personnage principal et humaine. **

**Patch : Ange déchu, peut lire dans les pensées, petit ami de Nora.**

**Vee : humaine, meilleure amie de Nora et n'aime pas trop Patch.**

Je me réveillais sous le plus beau regard. Patch. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais je savais qu'il ne dormait pas. Peut-être qu'il était en train de penser, ou se remémorait des souvenirs. Ses paupières se soulevèrent et révélèrent des yeux profondément noir, il sourit.

« Bon anniversaire »dit-il, son sourire semblait s'élargir quand il le dit.

Je gémis.

« Pas la peine de me le rappeler. »

Je n'aimais pas mon anniversaire, et ne l'avais pas fêté depuis mes dix ans. Je trouvais juste qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à le fêter. Cela vous habituait à porter un nombre qui représentait votre age, juste pour le changer l'année suivante, et je devais me ré-habituer à un autre nombre. J'étais presque effrayée qu'un jour, j'oublierai l'âge que j'avais.

« Pourquoi ? Tu peux faire un tas de choses quand tu atteins 17 ans »dit Patch.

Son sourire était rassurant, mais je n'étais pas si sure de vouloir savoir ce que l'on pouvait faire.

« Tu peux conduire, te faire recenser pour voter, être diplômée. »dit-il.

Il semblait aller plus loin dans ses pensées au fur et à mesure qu'il disait quelque chose d'autre.

«Tu peux faire l'amour aussi. Je ne te mets pas la pression, je te le rappelle juste. »

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et je sentis la chaleur monter jusqu'à mes joues. Je rejetais les draps qui couvraient mon corps et celui de Patch, et me levais. Je soupirais, la pièce n'était pas aussi chaude que mon lit, mais je me forçais à bouger jusqu'à mon armoire, cherchant ce que je voulais porter aujourd'hui. Mon anniversaire était tombé sur un jeudi, un jour d'école. Mais après les innombrables jérémiades de Patch, je demandais à ma mère si je pouvais ne pas aller à l'école aujourd'hui. Elle acquiesa et, juste après ça, elle sourit à Patch , ce genre de sourire qui me faisait me sentir hors du train en marche.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose en particulier que je devrais porter ? » demandai-je en me tournant vers Patch.

Il s'allongea sur mon lit avec ses mains derrière la tête, en souriant fièrement.

« Nan, tout ce que tu veux, mon ange.

-Bien, donc une chemise et un jean c'est bon ? » lui demandai-je.

Il me fit oui de la tête et j'allais me changer dans ma salle de bain. Je m'habillais normalement, comme je l'aurais fait pour les autres jours. Patch trouvait que le maquillage ne m'allait pas, et j'oubliais vite cette habitude, ne m'ennuyant même pas avec du mascara. Je mis ma chemise à carreaux rose et blanche et mon jean. Puis, j'enfilais des bottes marron duveteuses. Quand je sortis, Patch était en train de regarder mes dessins, je rougis encore une fois et frappais sur le cahier. Il se ferma, manquant de peu se main et il me fit un sourire grinçant. Il sortit un collant noir de sa poche.

« Serais-tu d'accord pour que je garde ça, mon ange ? » me demanda-t-il en les tenant juste devant mon nez.

Je tendis la main pour les attraper mais il les maintint bien au-dessus de ma tête. Je grognais contre lui.

« Patch, allez, rends-les moi ! » le pressai-je.

Mais non, mon gentil petit ami alla a ma fenêtre et les fixa en haut. Je le questionnais du regard.

« Quoi ? »demanda-t-il innocemment. « Je pense que tout le monde devrait savoir que ma petite amie a des culottes magnifiques, m'en voudras-tu ?

-C'est déjà fait. » marmonnai-je.

J'allais jusqu'au miroir, fixant mes cheveux châtains naturellement bouclés pour qu'il se positionnent autour de mon visage et lorsqu'il ne regarda pas je marchais jusqu'à la fenêtre et récupérais mes collants que je mis dans ma poche. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer, mais il lisait toujours dans mes pensées donc je n'étais pas sure.

« Donc, où allons-nous ?

-Chercher Vee.

-Chercher Vee ? » lui demandai-je.

Je pensais qu'il voulait passer la journée avec moi uniquement.

« Y a-t-il un écho ici ? », crâna-t-il.

Je fronçais des sourcils alors qu'il tenait la porte grande ouverte pour moi, je sentis une piqûre acérée sur mes fesses.

« Patch ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Parce que tu as un très beau derrière. » dit-il nonchalamment.

Je soupirais. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il m'embrassait les fesses, je supposais donc que je devais laisser tomber.

« Où allons-nous ?

-A...A...Ah, je ne suis pas du genre à divulguer un secret. Mon Dieu, Nora Grey, vous devriez déjà le savoir. , dit-il en me conduisant jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison.

-Je sais, je ne reviendrais pas dessus encore une fois », dis-je en m'installant sur sa moto.

Il semblait décontenancé par mon attitude.

« Oui, tu ne le feras pas ?

-Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas juste me dire ce que je dois faire, Patch. »

Il se retourna et me sourit encore une fois. Mon Dieu qu'il était beau.

« Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu dois faire, tu as raison, mais si tu n'es pas d'accord je peux toujours le faire, tu aimerais voir les choses de mon coté, crois-moi. »

Son sourire était éblouissant. Je m'assis derrière lui sur sa moto et serrait les bras autour de lui dans un câlin maladroit de derrière. Rapidement, nous nous trouvâmes sur une route abandonnée que je n'avais jamais vue de ma vie auparavant.

« Patch, est-ce que tu sais où on va ?

-Oui.

-Sais-tu comment rentrer à la maison ?

-Bien sur, ne doute pas de moi, mon Ange. »

Cela sembla tenir mes pensées de coté pendant un moment. Quelques instants plus tard, Patch s'engagea dans une route au hasard. La route semblait être entre deux forêts, et je pouvais entendre le bruit de l'eau, non loin d'ici. Il descendit.

« Où vas-tu ? ,demandai-je encore une fois.

-Je ne te le dirais pas. »

Il rit. Il était évident qu'il adorait me torturer. Je croisais les bras et fis la tête. Je me tenais fermement sur mes deux pieds.

« Je n'irai nulle part tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit où nous allons. » dis-je.

Il se plaça devant moi et mit ses mains sur ma taille, ses yeux se fixaient aux miens et il se rapprocha. Juste au moment où je pensais qu'il allait m'embrasser, ses mains s'emparèrent de ma taille et il me souleva et me plaça sur son épaule.

« Patch ! C'est pas nécessaire, je vais venir avec toi, je promets ! Attends... Je pensais qu'on devait aller chercher Vee ?

-il me fallait bien quelque chose pour que tu te taises. » dit-il.

Je pouvais sentir son petit sourire en coin et, au lieu de me battre, je gardais mon énergie. Le son de l'eau qui coulait se rapprocha et je pensais sérieusement que Patch était en train de considérer l'idée de me jeter dans le lac.

« On est arrivés. » dit-il en me déposant doucement dans l'herbe.

Je regardais autour de moi. C'était joli. C'était en fait, un petit lac avec un pont qui menait de l'autre coté. De chaque coté du lac il y avait de l'herbe et derrière beaucoup d'arbres.

« Tu aimes ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je hochais la tête, un sourire brillant sur mon visage.

« Oui, c'est sympathique.

-C'est ici que je venais pour réfléchir.

-Tu veux dire planifier comment tu allais me tuer ? » je m'assis dans l'herbe sur mes pieds et il copia mes gestes.

-Oui, dit-il en riant.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, enfin, c'est pas tout à fait ça. Je venais ici pour penser à toi. Pas particulièrement à comment te tuer, juste pour... penser à toi. » dit-il.

Je souris et baissais les yeux, admirant une fleur avec les plus belles pétales que j'ai jamais vues.

« Elle n'est pas aussi belle que toi »

Il eut un petit sourire. Je fronçais des sourcils.

« Arrêtes de lire dans mes pensées.

-Pourquoi ? Quel genre de choses je pourrais trouver dans une tête comme la tienne Nora ? » demanda-t-il en tapotant ma tempe.

Je ris.

« Une tête remplie de pensées obsessionnelles pour son bien trop magnifique petit copain » je hochais la tête.

Voilà ce que tu trouverais surement dans ma tête.

« Bien trop magnifique ? Je n'aime pas entendre ça, tu es magnifique Nora. Dis juste que je suis... Sexy. »

Son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres et je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Bien, sexy.

-Tu sais, parfois tu m'intimides.

-pardon ? Je t'intimide ? Tu es grand et musclé, et tu ne sens plus rien, comment pourrais-tu être effrayé par moi ?

-J'ai peur de ce que tu me fais ressentir.

-Mais tu l'as déjà ressenti avant, non ? » demandai-je curieusement.

Il fit oui de la tête.

« Bien sur que oui. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça. Avec les autres filles c'était... naturel. Comme si c'était écrit que ça devait arriver, tu sais ? Avec toi, tout est nouveau, et je veux tout le temps être avec toi, je pense qu'il est plus sur de dire que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. » admit-il, et je devais avoir une sérieuse volonté pour ne pas répondre par quelque chose comme « Aaaawww ».

« Eh bien, je ressens la même chose, je veux toujours que tu sois près de moi, quand quelqu'un m'appelle, j'espère toujours que c'est toi... » je ris et ça sonnait comme faux.

J'eus un mouvement de recul.

« Bien, je pense que c'est plutôt bon signe que nous soyons dans le même bâteau. »

Il me sourit. Il me sourit vraiment, pas un petit sourire en coin ou un sourire grinçant. Un vrai sourire authentique. Mais, étonnement, j'aimais son sourire en coin de rebelle. Il s'éloigna et commença à sortir quelque chose de sa poche. Whoa, j'avais presque oublié que c'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.

« Donc, joyeux anniversaire, c'est pas grand chose, mais c'est en quelque sorte ironique.

-Patch, tu m'avais donné une boule à neige à notre premier rendez-vous, ça représente beaucoup pour moi.

-Tu l'as toujours ? » demanda-t-il en retenant son rire.

J'allais répondre qu'elle était tout en dessous dans mon armoire parce que j'avais peur qu'il m'espionne, mais il avait le droit de savoir qu'elle était toujours en ma possession. Je le lui transmettais.

« Oui. »

J'ouvris la petite boîte, Patch déconnait en disant que ce n'était pas beaucoup. C'était magnifique ! Un simple collier avec des ailes d'anges. Je lui souris.

« C'est très beau, je l'adore, merci. »

Il m'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et attacha la chaîne pour qu'il pende à mon cou.

« De rien, un joli collier pour une jolie fille. »

**Some random piece. I love Hush, Hush. It's ah-mazing. Probably the best book I've ever read. I've honestly read it like 7 times! And guess what? I never even get tired of it... Patch's flirty lines are just too sexy, it makes me want to eat him up. Yum. :]**

**Any mistakes, guys?**

**-FallenForTheDraco.**

**But I've also fallen for Patch, too.**

**Voilà, le dernier mot de l'auteure. J'espère que ce One-Shot vous a plu et vous donnera envie de lire Hush Hush ainsi que Crescendo de Becca Fitzpatrick. **

**N'oubliez pas la bubulle pour l'auteure et la traductrice ! **

**-Milju-**


End file.
